Rain can Douse Fire
by Spiritheart
Summary: What would have happened if Firestar was evil? And only one cat knew? Her name is Rainpaw and she has a nack for getting herself into trouble. Two cats have their eyes on her. . . and may be harboring sinister plans to destroy her. . . I don't own Warrior
1. Rainpaw

**Hi! I've decided to write, or type, another story! What would have happened if Firestar was evil? And only one cat knew? Her name is Rainpaw, and she's my character! This story starts shortly after Firepaw came to ThunderClan. . . On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Rainpaw stared oddly at the knew apprentice. Firepaw, to be correct. Her green eyes swerved from side to side, like little glass bulbs. She twitched her jet black tail. Her fur was a light gray color. As Firepaw padded away with Graypaw, Rainpaw trotted to Sandpaw. Sandpaw had begun to lick her pale ginger fur. Rainpaw sat next to her.

"How do you like Firepaw?" Rainpaw asked her. Sandpaw glanced at her with a look of disgust.

"Who could like him? I mean besides Graypaw. . . Why, do you?" Rainpaw shrugged. He was kinda cute, but then, whenever she looked him in the eye, some strange feeling came over her. Something about him. . . just wasn't right. Suddenly a black tom with a white tipped tail barreled out of the bushes.

"What happened, Ravenpaw?" Bluestar blinked. Ravenpaw was deeply wounded. He crawled weakly up HighRock. At first he coudn't get out the words. As he stammered, the clan slowly inched toward him.

"Redtail is dead!" He finally yowled. The cats let out yowls of sadness. Redtail was the deputy of ThunderClan and not just a deputy. . .a good deputy.

"How did this happen?" Bluestar mewed, surprised.

"We were fighting with RiverClan at SunningRocks when-" Ravenpaw's words were suddenly cut off, as he fell down off of HighRock. Spottedleaf, sensing an injured cat, padded out of her den. Rainpaw watched as she trotted gracefully toward Ravenpaw. A bush rustled. Rainpaw turned to look at the bush. Tigerclaw came backing through the Gorse Tunnel; dragging the broken body of Redtail. Rainpaw gasped. Bluestar lept off of HighRock, first glancing at Ravenpaw, then padding to Tigerclaw; who sat patiently next to Redtail. Rainpaw lept to her feet. Tigerclaw was way to calm about this. . . something wasn't right. Bluestar licked Redtail, then shook her head slightly. She padded back over to HighRock._ Is she going to name the new deputy?_ Rainpaw though, glancing at Tigerclaw. Bluestar lept onto HighRock once more. Rainpaw padded a little closer to Bluestar, then sat down.

"I say these words before the body of Redtail," she yowled, her voice not even wavering from Redtail's death."So he may hear and aprove my choice. The knew deputy of ThunderClan will be Lionheart!" Lionheart looked up at her with surprise.

"I am honored, Bluestar." Rainpaw glanced at Tigerclaw. She fancied she saw his face flash with anger and disappointment, but if it did, it lasted less than a heartbeat. Rainpaw watched quietly as Tigerclaw padded over to Lionheart. She would have been over there congratulating, but she had some investigating to do. She got to her paws, streched and padded to Graypaw. His eyes were filled with pride. Who could blame him? His menter had just become deputy. Firepaw sat only a fox-length away from Graypaw._ Thank StarClan, he isn't close enough to hear. . ._ Rainpaw sat next to Graypaw. They were so close, their sides were brushing together.

"So, Graypaw, how is Firepaw? Is he nice?" Graypaw turned his head to Rainpaw. Unaware of how close they were, he put his nose to Rainpaw's. His eyes grew large as he realized what he was doing.

"Oops. . . sorry," he said pulling his nose away."Yeah he's nice, and he's fine. Why?"

"Just wondering." Was Rainpaw's reply. Graypaw accepted that and placed his gaze on Lionheart once more. Rainpaw nodded and crawled in front of him. She placed herself between Graypaw and Firepaw. She inched closer to Firepaw."So, how do you like it here? Is there anyone you don't like?" Firepaw glanced at her. As their green eyes met for a heartbeat, that strange feeling washed over Rainpaw. She looked away.

"It's great here!" Firepaw mewed, cheerfully."And there's no one that I don't really like. Why?"

"Just wondering." Rainpaw inched away. When she was far enough away, she got to her paws._ I guess he's ok. . . I'm only guessing though._ Rainpaw's eyes caught Ravenpaw. Before she could get to him, Graypaw and Firepaw cut her off. She watched from afar at first, then padded to Ravenpaw. A few heartbeats after she sat down, Tigerclaw trotted over; his eyes blazing with anger.

* * *

**So how did you like the start of it? Should I continue? Anyway. . . REVIEW!**


	2. Hunting

**I'm back! Do you think I shoud do a sequel? And a sequel to the sequel? And a. . . ok I'm getting carried away.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Is he going to live?" Tigerstar growled. Spottedleaf looked up at him.

"Of course he'll live." she laughed."He just needs rest." Tigerstar got an annoyed look on his face. Rainpaw quietly sat a few fox-lengths away. She watched intently as Tigerstar began prodding Ravenpaw in the side. Spottedleaf lashed out with her own paw, driving Tigerclaw's back."He's to tired, Tigerclaw!" Spottedleaf went back to nursing Ravenpaw. Once Tigerclaw was away, Rainpaw padded to Ravenpaw's side and sat next to Graypaw.

"Is he gone?" It was Ravenpaw's voice. Rainpaw was surprised that he had enogh strength to mew.

"Yeah, he's gone." Rainpaw mewed back. Spottedleaf suddenly let out a soft growl, which surprised Rainpaw.

"Go on, get out of here! I can't heal him with you three standing around." Spottedleaf mewed, with some humor. Rainpaw nodded and padded away. She didn't care if Firepaw and Graypaw hadn't listened to her, she just padded. Her mentor, Mousefur, came into view. Rainpaw trotted over to her.

"Mousefur, can we go hunting?" Mousefur looked down at Rainpaw. Mousefur shrugged.

"I guess we could." Mousefur led Rainpaw to SunningRocks. Rainpaw tensed. This was were Ravenpaw had said Redtail was killed. Suddenly a small noise caught her ear. She turned her head.

"Mousefur, there." she mewed, her eyes fixed on the small gray mouse. It soon caught Mousefur's eyes, too.

"Go get it. I'll watch you." Rainpaw nodded and crept slowly toward the mouse. Her muscles rippled under her light fur as she prepared to leap. Her mind was fixed on the mouse.

"Hey!" A cat yelded. It was distracting, but Rainpaw kept her gaze on the mouse."Hey, that's RiverClan prey!" A brown tom was now hurrying toward her. He dashed in front of her just as she jumped. Her leap was cut off by a flash of brown fur. She landed heavily in the sand. Mousefur was snarling at the brown tom; who was now crouched on the sand. He was snarling loudly. The cat suddenly lept at Mousefur, who tried to dodge but was to slow.

"Mousefur!" Rainpaw mewed in alarm.

"Rainpaw, go get help." Mousefur ordered as she clawed at the tom.

"Loudbelly!" A voice mewed from behind Rainpaw. Rainpaw lept around quickly. Four RiverClan warriors were quickly swimming across the river. Mousefur really needed help now! Rainpaw darted toward camp.

Rainpaw lept over puddles and twigs until she came to camp.

"RiverClan is at SunningRocks. Mousefur needs help!" She yowled. Bluestar nodded.

"Lionheart, Tigerclaw, and and Longtail. Go with Rainpaw." The three cats nodded and ran after Rainpaw. Rainpaw's muscle's tensed as she prepared for battle. She lept through the bushes. The five warriors had surrounded Mousefur.

"Rainpaw!" She mewed happily. Tigerclaw crashed into a dark warrior. Lionheart pounced on a gray tom. Longtail lept onto a smoky black tom. Mousefur collapsed onto the ground in front of Loudbelly. Rainpaw dashed over to her.

"Please, just go away. I don't want to hurt you." Rainpaw gulped. She hated it when cats got hurt.

"Oh please, you're an apprentice aren't you? An apprentice is threatening me!" He turned away from Mousefur and looked at Rainpaw. He raised a forepaw and got ready to attack her.

* * *

**Ok so there wasn't a battle like that. . . but how do we know? It was always Firepaw's point of view. This is Rainpaw's POV. Well anyway, what's gonna happen to Rainpaw? OH NO!**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh oh! what's gonna happen to Rainpaw? Warning: Chapter may be short. I gotta ask. . .what should Rainpaw's warrior name be? I'm gonna start another series. . . I know I've got three going. . . It's called White Snow Saga. The first book is called Blizzard. Look for it ok? Well here is the third chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Suddenly all her training and efforts came back to her mind. She knew how to avoid this! Just as Loudbelly brought his paw crashing down, she leapt out of the way. Rainpaw tried to glance at Mousefur, but Loudbelly had already charged at her. Leaping again, she landed on Loudbelly's back and jumped off.

Loudbelly stood confused. Rainpaw was known in camp for amazing jumping ability.She stared back at Loudbelly with satisfaction. Loudbelly soon recovered from his shock and charged at Rainpaw again. She felt the need to claw his face, just for hurting Mousefur, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Rainpaw!" Mousefur yelled."You have to attack him!"_ Why?_ Rainpaw asked herself. If she could just tire him she wouldn't have to hurt him! She leapt out of the way again. Suddenly Tigerclaw crashed in front of her, just as Loudbelly was about to collide with her. Loudbelly clawed Tigerclaw's side instead of Rainpaw's.

As the event soaked into Rainpaw's mind she yowled."Tigerclaw!" He had just saved her. . . she couldn't just leave him to get clawed! Acting out of pure instinct, she yowled and lept at Loudbelly. Loudbelly was caught in shock as he and Rainpaw rolled in the sand, desperatly trying to keep the other under them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tigerclaw scramble to his paws and rush at the young warrior, Blackclaw.

She turned her attention back to Loudbelly. Using one of her own made up skills she let him stay on top of her when they were close enough to the river. Gathering all her strength she kicked him in the stomach and he flew, yowling, into the river. _I haven't really hurt him right? After all, he can swim. . ._

Rainpaw dashed back to Mousefur.

"You actually attacked him? I've never seen you do that before!" Mousefur struggled to her paws. She stumbled and Rainpaw caught her."You go fight, I've got to go back to camp."

"But, Mousefur, what if you don't make it all the way?" Rainpaw asked. Mousefur shook her head.

"I will. You go help Tigerclaw, he got clawed preety badly by Loudbelly. Though, he'll never admitt it." Mousefur winked and padded away. Rainpaw watched her go, until she had disappeared through the trees. Rainpaw turned her head to Longtail her was wriggling under the grip of Stonefur. Stonefur placed his paw firmly on Longtail's neck.

Rainpaw's eyes widened._ Tigerclaw, you'll have to wait. . . Longtail's in trouble!_ Rainpaw dashed to Longtail's side. She took a step back and leapt onto Stonefur. He imedeatly took his paw off of Longtail's neck. There was a sudden yowl of pain, but Rainpaw couldn't see who had done it. Stonefur threw Rainpaw off his back and she landed with a thud. Suddenly Rainpaw heard Mousefur's battle cry. Had she brought rienforcements?

The RiverClan cats fled to the river and soon crossed. Rainpaw watched with pride as they fled back to their camp. Mousefur limped out.

"I came back after I heard that yowl. Who was it?" Rainpaw shrugged.

"I didn't see." Rainpaw left Mousefur to inspect the other warriors. Longtail was gasping, Tigercla limping, and Lionheart's eyes were glazed as they padded to Rainpaw and Mousefur."Are you all ok?"

"I. . . can barely. . . breathe." Longtail gasped. Rainpaw and Mousefur led them back to camp. By the time they got back, Tigerclaw was leaning on Mousefur and Rainpaw was almost dragging Longtail.

"What happened?" Bluestar said as she padded toward them. Rainpaw's eye cought Firepaw's. There was a deep longing there, like he wished RiverClan had killed her. Sandpaw dashed to Rainpaw.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Rainpaw nodded. Rainpaw looked back to Bluestar.

"We. . . were attacked by a RiverClan. . .force of five." Tigerclaw managed to get out. Rainpaw looked back to Firepaw. He was snarling.

* * *

**So how is the story so far? I think I'm going to go with warriorfreak's idea of having Tigerclaw be innocent. Thanks warriorfreak! REVIEW!**


	4. Hunting with Firepaw?

**I got a few warrior names that sound cool. . . like Rainstorm, Rainwhisper, and Rainflight. You vote!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rainpaw tore her eyes away from Firepaw. Why was he snarling? Spottedleaf dashed out of her den.

"Oh!"She mewed."What happened?" Rainpaw padded up to her.

"We were attacked by RiverClan." Rainpaw replied. The gentle medecine cat nodded. She padded over to Longtail, who was still lieing on the ground."He'll be ok. Just take him to the warriors den." Frostfur padded from her den and pulled Longtail away. Rainpaw watched as Spottedleaf padded to Tigerclaw and Lionheart."Lionheart, you can go back to the den." Lionheart nodded. Tigerclaw was still leaning against Mousefur.

Mousefur slowly let him slide to the ground. He quickly got back up.

"I'm fine." he said to Spottedleaf. Rainpaw watched him as he padded to the warrior's den. Firepaw padded up to Rainpaw and Sandpaw. He sat down next to Sandpaw.

"So how did the battle go?" he asked. Sandpaw gave him a grim look and crawled to Rainpaw's other side. Rainpaw was the next cat to look at him. But, she didn't give him a bad look, she gave him a look like she would give to any other cat.

"It didn't go that well," she mewed, glancing at Mousefur."But we won." Firepaw nodded. He turned his glassy green eyes to Rainpaw's. Once again, she felt that strange feeling. She didn't like Firepaw, but she couldn't let herself show it. She looked away. Rainpaw got to her paws and padded to Mousefur."Are you going to be ok?"Mousefur turned her head to Rainpaw.

"Of course I'll be ok, Rainpaw." Mousefur soothed. Rainpaw sat next to her.

"Firepaw! Rainpaw! Go hunting!" Bluestar yowled._ Oh no. . . Why me?_ Firepaw, once again, padded to Rainpaw. He had a look of pure disgust.

"Well, come on!" he snarled. As soon as it left his mouth a look of regret stumbled across he muzzle. Rainpaw nodded.

Rainpaw crouched. Her mind was centered on the mouse. Suddenly, Firepaw lept in front of her. The mouse scuttled away. Purely out of anger, Rainpaw bolted after the mouse, but she was too late. She turned slowly to Firepaw, who had a wide smile across his muzzle. Rainpaw's tail twitched back and forth angrily. Her ears were flat against her head.

"What was that for?" she almost snarled. Almost. Firepaw shrugged.

"I just felt like doing it." He mewed. Rainpaw retorted with a soft growl. Firepaw trotted away. Rainpaw's nose soon caught the scent of rabbit. She crouched, but soon heard Firepaw's rushing paws approaching her. She bolted at the rabbit, lept, and landed on the fearful rabbit. Firepaw approached her a few heartbeats later. His expression was pure disappointment.

Rainpaw padded proudly into camp with her rabbit. Firepaw padded in with nothing. Rainpaw immedeatly went to the fresh-kill pile. She set her rabbit down. Sandpaw came bounding over to her.

"Omigosh!" She mewed."You caught something! I wouldn't have. . . I mean not with _him_." She twitched her tail toward Firepaw."Oh, hey Dustpaw _finally_ woke up. You want to share-tongues?"

"Sure!" Rainpaw grew excited. Sandpaw and Dustpaw were her all time best friends. And she didn't get to see Dustpaw alot because he slept alot. . .She followed Sandpaw into the warrior's den. They greeted Dustpaw and began to share-tongues.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? I forgot about Dustpaw for the first three chapters so. . . I put him in! Review!**


	5. Assesment

**Hi! Um. . . not much to say. . . ok I'll just let you read the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Rainpaw!" It was Mousefur. Rainpaw lifted her head. She had been having a good sleep, after drifting off with Sandpaw and Dustpaw. Yawning, she lifted herself to her paws.

"I'm coming!" she yowled. She glanced at Sandpaw, who had curled herself around Dustpaw. Rainpaw padded out of the den. Mousefur was sitting in the center of camp. A wide grin spread across her face. Tigerclaw and Lionheart sat next to her.

"I'm going to test you today! Along with Tigerclaw and Lionheart's apprentices." Rainpaw sighed. Everytime she got to do something it was with Firepaw. . .

"Firepaw! Graypaw! Ravenpaw!" Lionheart shouted Tigerclaw's apprentice's name for him, which forced a glare out of his calm face. Rainpaw tiredly padded over and sat next to Mousefur. Firepaw ran out of the den, with that mischivous look on his face. A soft growl rumbled in Rainpaw's throat. The last thing she wanted was for him to jump out of nowhere and scare away her prey.

She would just have to make sure she stayed away from him. Mousefur and Rainpaw led the toms to the Sandy Hollow.

"Ravenpaw, you go to Snake Rocks." Tigerclaw growled.

"Graypaw, you can hunt near the Thunderpath. Just don't get on it, ok?" Lionheart mewed. Graypaw looked a little embarrassed, but it soon passed.

"Rainpaw, you hunt at Sunning Rocks." Mousefur mewed. Rainpaw nodded. Sunning Rocks? RiverClan attacked her there last time. . . Oh well, maybe they wouldn't do it this time.

"And Firepaw," Tigerclaw mewed, shifting his gaze to Firepaw."Hunt near Twoleg Place." Firepaw nodded, though a bit of confusion crossed his muzzle."When you're done meet back here." Rainpaw nodded, not caring if Firepaw or his gang had understood."Now go!"

Hardly startled, Rainpaw dashed off toward SunningRocks.

Rainpaw lept at the rabbit, but it was too fast for her. She spat angrily as the rabbit disappeared into the trees. A twig cracked behind her. Rainpaw whirled around. She fancied she saw a flash of dusky brown fur.

Could that have been Mousefur? Shaking the thought out of her head she prowled on. The scent of mouse faintly drifted to her. Becoming interested, she followed the scent. Rainpaw knew it would be a long way; the scent was too faint to be close.

Her travels brought her to TwolegPlace. Firepaw was supposed to be here. She wasn't. Rainpaw was about to turn back when she heard a voice. It was frightened and it was begging. _I know I shouldn't be listening, but it's just so interesting. . . I can't help it._ Curiosity pulled her closer to the sound. Suddenly there was a voice she recognized.

Her pelt stood on end. Firepaw! He was having a conversation? During a assesment? She poked her hed through the bushes. Firepaw was sitting with a kittypet. She snorted. Once a kittypet always a kittypet!_ Wait what am I thinking?! I don't want to be mean!_

Suddenly brown fur caught her eye. She turned her head slowly. Tigerclaw was watching him! If he saw her she'd fail for sure! Plus she'd only caught three squirrels, two mice, four of the fuzzy things called shrews. _Ok, it's more than usual, but I want to please Mousefur!_ She darted away on silent paws, before Tigerclaw could see her.

"Very well done, Rainpaw!" Mousefur was certainly pleased. She beamed with pride. Just as she said it Tigerclaw just had to say something.

"It's not that much." he snorted. Normally, Rainpaw would have been burning with rage(In her mind of course!) but Tigerclaw's remark didn'y really bother her. She almost liked it when he commented on her. Firepaw soon came padding through the trees. He had a rabbit in his mouth, which he soon set on the ground.

"Oh, hi Mousefur, Rainpaw!" He mewed cheerfuly, almost ignoring Tigerclaw. His emerald eyes flickered to Tigerclaw and he mewed more darkly,"Tigerclaw." Rainpaw's ears caught a low rumble erupt from Tigerclaw.

Rainpaw waited patiently for Bluestar to announce who she was taking to the gathering. As her name was called out among the many she did call, Rainpaw could barely control her excitment. A Gathering! She was going to a Gathering!

* * *

**So let me know how you like it! I have no clue who Rainpaw's mate should be. . . could any of you give me some ideas? I would like if it was from ThunderClan, but RiverClan would be good too. Review!**


	6. Gathering

**Still not much to say. . . Sorry! I forgot completly about Yellowfang! Should I put her in now? If not, Spottedleaf will just have to live longer. Long enough for Cinderpaw to learn from her! Uh, I got some names for Rainpaw's mate! The ones that were listed are Graystripe, Ravenpaw, and Tigerclaw. You Vote!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Rainpaw lept into the air once, then felt Tigerclaw's amber eyes burning into her. She stayed down after that. Bluestar motioned for her warriors to follow her. Rainpaw gathered among the cats Bluestar had called. Her eyes caught Firepaw.

She must have called him when she wasn't listening. . . Graypaw and Ravenpaw were with him. How much did she actually listen? Bluestar began to lead her group away. Just as they left camp, Rainpaw looked back.

Sandpaw was sitting in the center with Dustpaw next to her. They were going to watch her go. She turned back to Bluestar and dashed up. She stopped, unknowingly next to Tigerclaw. Thinking it was Graypaw, she turned to him. Surprised, she stopped.

She stood until she fell in pawstep with Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Firepaw.

"Are you excited?" she asked Graypaw. It was his first Gathering. Graypaw looked at her with those almond amber eyes.

"Yeah, I'm very excited!" Graypaw nodded."Are you?"

"Yes," Rainapw replied. She swished her tail to show that she was no longer interested. Her paws glided smoothly to the gathering. Bluestar calmly padded to the Great Rock, stopping only to glance at the RiverClan cat, Stonefur. Rainpaw sat down next to Graypaw.

"That's ShadowClan's new leader. . . he's kinda scary." she heard Graypaw mew. What did ShadowClan's new leader look like? Her gaze swerved up the Great Rock and found ShadowClan's place. He was a dark brown color, and by the looks of it he had long fur.

His amber eyes were cold. She looked back at Graypaw, to say something to Firepaw, but he wasn't there. Ravenpaw was telling a story, along with Tigerclaw, Graypaw was sitting next to her but she didn't want to talk to him, and Sandpaw and Dustpaw were at camp.

She was completely bored.

"Where is Tallstar?" Rainpaw heard one cat yowl."Where is WindClan?!"

"We can't start yet, all the clans need to be here!" Another called.

Bluestar stepped forward. Her blue-gray fur shining like silver in the moonlight.

"It is true that WindClan is not yet here, but Brokenstar wishes to speak anyway." She stepped back again has the cold new leader stepped forward.

"Friends, I come to speak tonight about the needs of ShadowClan-"

"Tallstar's not here!" A cat interrupted. The ShadowClan leader streached to his full hieght and his tail lashed angrily from side to side.

"As the leader of ShadowClan it is my right to address you here!" He bellowed. Rainpaw's fur stood on end. Graypaw was right, he is scary! the crowd fell into an awkward silence." We all know about the hardships of leaf-bare, and many clans loose kits. But ShadowClan's kits are tough from the time they are born, there for we did not loose kits. But ShadowClan's territory does not have enough prey. We are demanding some territory from you." Cries of outrage filled the crowd.

"Share our territory?!" This outraged cry belonged to Tigerclaw.

"Should ShadowClan suffer because our kits thrive? You must share territory."

"_Must?_" Smallear repeated.

"Must," Brokenstar went on."WindClan failed to understand this, so we were forced to drive them out."

* * *

**There, sorry I didn't get more, but my mom made me get off the computer. Review!**


	7. The Rogue

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, or reviewing. I've been doing other things. I'm sooo sorry warriorfreak! I'll make up for it! I've already started to read your stories again from No Stars. By the way, it was great! I hope you enjoy this long-awaited chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Rainpaw stared in horror at the ShadowClan leader. This was why WindClan wasn't here, and they weren't coming at all! She heard snarls of outrage coming from the remaining two clans.

"And if you do not agreee, we will be forced to drive you out of your territories, too." Bluestar's eyes flashed angrily. Rainpaw's eyes widened in shock. They wouldn't! They couldn't! StarClan had always said there were to be FOUR Clans, not one! All the clans fell silent."We may need to protect you, and it makes sense that we protect _you_ because during leaf-bare we thrive while you _struggle."_

Rainpaw almost spat when he snarled the word_ struggle_. _We do not struggle!!_ She wanted to yowl at him, but knew that it would upset the leaders. There was a hiss from behind her. She turned her head, whiskers tingling to a dark brown tabby tom. Tigerclaw.

"You doubt our strength?" The deputy snarled threateningly up to the ShadowClan leader. His claws were digging small holes in the ground. Rainpaw turned from him and glared up at the leader, eyes narrowed in anger.

"I do not ask for your answer now." Brokenstar had completely ignored Tigerclaw's snarl of anger. Brokenstar's eyes narrowed triumphantly."You must leave and think about my offer. But bear this: Would you rather share hunting grounds or be drivin out of your homes and starve?" Rainpaw's fur bristled and her tail puffed out twice its size. The clans glanced at each other nervously, not believing what the ShadowClan leader was saying._ StarClan, don't let him do this. . ._

Crookedstar anxiously stepped forward and stood next to Brokenstar. His eyes flashed nervously and his whiskers were twitching."I have already agreed to allow ShadowClan_ some _of RiverClan's hunting grounds. . ." Rainpaw glanged at the RiverClan section. Their eyes were wide with surprise and fury, some of them even protesting.

"_We _were not consulted!" A silver tabby hissed furiously, his fur bristling. Rainpaw's ears flattened against her head. _Please, Bluestar. . . Don't agree._ Rainpaw shifted uncomfortably and wrapped her tail around her paws.

"I feel it is the best for our clan. And for all the clans." Crookedstar's ears flattened against his head as he explained the situation to his outraged clan."There is plenty of fish in the river. It is better to share than to spill blood fightng over it." Rainpaw stood up. A hiss sounded behind her.

"And what of ThunderClan?" Smallear growled."Bluestar, have you agreed, too?" Rainpaw stared at him before looking up to Bluestar anxiously. _Please, StarClan, no. . ._ Bluestar's icey gaze met Smallear's.

"I have made no agreement with Brokenstar, except that I will discuss this with ThunderClan after the Gathering." She called out to the elder. Rainpaw let out a heavy sigh and sat down. Brokenstar spoke again, his voice powerful and triumphant.

"I also have news that is important for the safety of your kits. One of ShadowClan has turned rogue and defied the warrior code. We do not no where she is now. She is mangy and old, but has a bite like TigerClan." Fear rippled through Rainpaw. A rogue? What if she was on ThunderClan territory?" Rainpaw's eyes caught the ginger fur of Firepaw.

It was bristling._ I wonder what's wrong. . ._ Rainpaw looked back up to Brokenstar, who looked satisfied with the clan's reaction. His whisker twitched and he snarled," She is dangerous, do not offer her shelter. And until she is found and killed," His eyes met Rainpaw's. They were cold as ice and made a shiver run up Rainpaw's spine."I suggest you keep a close eye on your kits." Rainpaw growled nervously.

What if this rogue _was _on ThinderClan territory? Would they be able to find her before she hurt the kits? What if she snuck in when they were at the Gathering and broke into the Queen's den? Rainpaw shoke her head clearing her thoughts._ No, I shouldn't worry. Sandpaw and Dustpaw are back there. I'm sure they could handle it._ Rainpaw's worried eyes once again locked on Firepaw.

His whiskers were twitching nervously, and he took a step away from the other cats. Rainpaw trotted toward him, but stayed a distance away. What was he worried about? She sat down and cocked her head.

"We must deal with this rogue!" Tigerclaw yowled up to Bluestar, who nodded. Firepaw took another step back and bolted into the forest. Rainpaw took a few heartbeats to take it in, but on instinct followed him away from the Gathering.

His ginger fur flashed with great speed ahead of her, and she strained her powerful muscles to go faster. Her legs were moving at a rapid pace, her black tail streaming out behind her. Firepaw suddenly made a sharp turn to the left. Rainpaw's eyes widened, and she skidded to a stop. Her heart was beating in her ears and she charged forward again.

Firepaw suddenly stopped before a large hole. Rainpaw skidded behind him. She panted silently, and dove into a bush, her green eyes taking in everything intently. Firepaw stuck his head in the hole. A mysterious scent flooded over Rainpaw and she scooched closer. It smelled slightly of ShadowClan.

Firepaw backed up, and an old gray she-cat pulled herself out of the hole. Her eyes were a glittering amber color, and her fur was dark and long. Rainpaw's eyes widened. She glanced around, familiar things flashing around her gaze. This was ThunderClan territory! That must be the rogue!

A confident look crossed her muzzle and she stepped out of the bush. Her eyes were wide, and her tail puffed out. The she-cat looked at her, surprised.

"Firepaw!" Rainpaw whispered. Firepaw stared at her confused at first, before a furious look crossed his muzzle.

* * *

**I figured out a way to fit Yellowfang in here! Again, sorry for the intense lack of updates! I hope this can help to make up for it!**


End file.
